Sworn to Carry Your Burdens
by blindsniper33
Summary: Everyone knows about the all-powerful Dragonborn, the man whose voice can move mountains. He is the savior of Skyrim, and all of Tamriel! So, what would happen if one day he just... died? Like, really died? Is Nirn now doomed to become forfeit to the World-Eater Alduin? Not quite.


**A/N: Nope, no wise-cracking, Mary-Sue of an OC in this one, folks! Just Lydia. God dammit, Lydia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls**

* * *

**Sworn to Carry Your Burdens**

**Chapter 1 - Fus Ro-OH GODS**

It was a warm and beautiful day on the island of Solstheim. Sure the warmth was from all the ash and it was as beautiful as a tundra-like wasteland could get, but at least nobody was lobbing off fingers and toes Civil War-style from frostbite. In short, Solstheim sucked a little less today, mainly because it felt as if something had been lifted, as if the air had been cleansed. It indeed had been cleansed for Miraak, the ancient Dragonborn that was screwing everything up, had been slain. By who, you ask? By the almighty Nordic Dragonborn of today! He had successfully traveled to the plane of Oblivion dubbed "Apocrypha" and defeated the Dovahkiin of Old in brutal one-on-one combat. Ugh, I'm spouting exposition, aren't I?

Yes, it was a fine day indeed! However, it was nearly time for it to be over, and our heroes couldn't wait for it to finally end. Something about hiking across a frozen and ash-covered island really makes your legs feel like Mammoth Cheese.

"How much further until we hit Raven Rock?" The hero of the week, The Dragonborn, asked his faithful housecarl, "I can barely stand."

Lydia rolled her eyes, it had not been two minutes since he had asked before. Nevertheless, Lydia unfolded their map, looked at their surroundings and went back to studying the map, "If we're where I think we are... It should be a fair bit of ways down this shoreline."

"That's what you said last time," The Dragonborn replied, turning to his companion.

Lydia began to fold back the map, "I'm sorry I don't have anything else to say, my Thane."

The Dragonborn furrowed a brow at her response, "I, uh, I was only joking," The Dragonborn turned back to the road and continued walking, Lydia smirking behind him.

To many of Skyrim's residents who had overheard their conversations, they seemed to have a strained, almost forced, relationship. The truth, however, is that the two had bonded greatly over the past couple of months. Even if the Dragonborn kept all the loot for himself, Lydia would defend him with her life. The past couple of weeks had made her think if this was merely because of her duties to her Thane, or if they truly had become friends.

"Hey, Lydia?" The Dragonborn turned his head to met her with one eye. He sounded sincere, like this was about to get all emotional.

Lydia prepped herself for combat, but this time with speech, not steel, "Yes, my Thane?"

"How much further until we hit Raven Rock? My feet are killing me," A large smile crept on his face, pushing into his eyes from inside his horned iron helmet.

Lydia turned her head and brushed her hair out of her face, avoiding showing the contagious smile he had given her. This was a bad habit she had. With her training as a Housecarl, she was told to never show emotion, that her business was, well, business. She was a bodyguard; nothing more, nothing less.

"Try not to smile. Don't do iiiiit...," No matter how much she tried to hold back her emotions, the Dragonborn caught on rather quickly about her habit. His teasing routine didn't help it either. Her smile was growing wider, so she went with her last resort: she put both hands over her mouth and continued to walk with the Dragonborn. Even though she did this, her eyes still showed the full effect of the smile, "You look like an idiot," the Dragonborn chuckled, shaking his head.

Suddenly, an all-too familiar roar rocked through both of their bodies, shaking the landscape around them as well, "Dragon..." Lydia spat out under her breathe. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and drew it from its sheath. She kept her eyes glued to the night's sky, searching for the beast's shadow.

Finally, a definite shadow outlining a dragon showed itself among the stars and began to swoop down towards them. The dragon was coming in fast... Very fast. In less than a second the dark orange dovah slammed into the earth, tearing the land apart and crushing the Dragonborn. Lydia gasped as the dragon touched down, dropping her sword and shield, letting them clang on the stone path. The dragon lifted a claw to stare at the fresh blood on it. The dovah slammed its claw into the dirt and turned towards Lydia, emitting a deafening roar into her face.

With a yelp, Lydia hit the ground, terrified of the beast. The dragon moved its head close to Lydia's, so close that she could feel the dovah's breathe on her face. She was motionless, despite all of her adrenaline, her fear kept her in place. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. She never even realized that the Dragonborn had just become forfeit. The dragon opened his mouth again, "Hiu kod faas-are you afraid?" Lydia's eyes widened further as he said this, the dragon getting even closer. She shut her eyes and prepared for her immediate death.

"Lydia... Lydia... _Lydia..."_

"...Lydia!" Lydia's eyes snapped open, but there was no dragon. She quickly looked around, instantly spotting the one who called her, the Dragonborn of course. He was hacking and slashing away at a couple of mages. Upon realizing this, Lydia had come to her senses, the Dragonborn spoke again, "I could use a little assistance!"

Lydia nodded, grabbed her weapons, and charged into the skirmish. She entered the fray attacking the first unlucky mage she came in contact with. As her sword cut through the mage, he let out a wicked scream. Lydia used her shield to slam into the mage's head, causing his neck to snap and leading to a quick death. With a quick battle cry, she quickly cut another of the bandit's staff's in half before using her hilt to crack them in the jaw.

She quickly swiped at another target, but this one duck under the attack, "Whoa, easy!" The Dragonborn rose from his crouched position, "They're all dead," He reassured Lydia while tapping one of the bodies with his foot.

Lydia looked downwards. "Yeah, I... Apologies, my Thane," She stuffed her sword back to its sheath, but quickly stared up to the sky, "Wait, the dragon!"

"Dragon?" The Dragonborn looked at Lydia with a furrowed brow, "There wasn't any signs of dragons."

She turned to where she had previously fallen, "It was right there! It was so close to me."

The Dragonborn rubbed his chin, "One of those mages might have casted a fear spell," He concluded and looked at Lydia to see her reaction.

"But it felt so real..." Lydia looked back towards him, then the sky again.

The Dragonborn shrugged, "They usually do," He didn't seem to be making any effect on Lydia's thinking as she carefully watched the sky. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Lydia, its fi-Ugh!"

Lydia gasped as he was slowly lifted up into the air, clutching his neck with both hands. His coughs grew heavy and more constant; he was choking, "My Thane!?" She rushed over to the Dragonborn, but felt herself unable to move. It was not out of fear, however, it felt as if something was holding her in place. She tried with all her might to continue walking, but it was to no avail.

She felt herself become almost weightless, she rose through the air. She was filled with more curiosity than immediate danger. Then her wonder ended as her neck started to get crushed by unseen hands. She coughed and gasped in protest, but the force only grew.

"Nice trick, isn't it?" Lydia and the Dragonborn focused their eyes on a lone Dark Elf that appeared from the shadows. He inspected the corpses and smiled, "Looks like you two killed my friends and family.. Oh, well," He continued to walk towards them with his hands folded behind his back, "It took me years to perfect telekinesis, a truly remarkable spell if I say so myself."

The Dark Elf removed his hood from his dark robes revealing his long white hair that almost perfectly blended with his skin. He nonchalantly strolled towards the distressed duo, humming a tune to himself. He stopped his pace in front of the helpless Dragonborn. The Dark Elf did not say anything, he simply observed the choking Dragonborn, continuing his tune. Lydia tried to gather enough strength to move, to speak, to do anything but cough. It wasn't enough; she watched as the Dark Elf quickly flicked his wrist and made the Dragonborn's head slump down to one shoulder.

Lydia watched the scene, her mind finally allowing the reality of the situation settle in, "No!" Her voice forced its way out of her mouth. The scream was enough to rival the Dragonborn's Thu'um and strike fear to even the heartiest of Nord.

However, the Dark Elf did not even jump slightly in surprise, he merely turned to Lydia and grinned, "Impressive, no one has ever been able to so much as speak when I have control over them. I must be getting dull," He took a few steps toward Lydia, "I suppose this man was your husband, or relative?" He tilted his head to the side as he asked, "No matter, he was close to you, wasn't he?"

Lydia kept her eyes glued to the Dark Elf's, his crimson pupils staring into her very soul. She let out a soft growl, for that was all that her body allowed for now. The Dark Elf simply smiled in response. The Dark Elf held out both of his arms and quickly set them to his sides sending both Lydia and the deceased Dragonborn to the hard ground.

Lydia fell back on her hands and knees and began rubbing her throat as well as taking in as much air as possible. The Dark Elf stood over her, his stature casting a shadow even darker than the night's sky over her, "I. Will. Kill. You," Lydia said to the man between clenched teeth.

The Dark Elf chuckled, "I'm sure you will," He lifted his right arm, revealing a glowing blue hand. He pointed his glowing hand before the Dragonborn and shot out a small, blue ball. His arm slowly faded back to normal as he stepped back from Lydia who was rising to her feet, "You Nords are all the same; all brawn and no brains."

Like a bull, Lydia charged at the man, tackling him to the ground. She raised her fist to strike him, but was unable to bring it down. Lydia looked over to see her arm was being held in place by... the Dragonborn?

She followed the arm to see him, the Dragonborn! His eyes stared back at her, however they did not seem normal, they lacked any sort of emotion; they were completely empty, "My Th-Augh!" Lydia felt herself glide through the air before hitting the dirt headfirst.

Her vision was blurred, but she could make out the Dragonborn and Dark Elf slowly walking toward her. She tried crawling away from the two, but was harshly dragged back to them via Dragonborn, "Like I said, all brawn, no brains," She could make out the Dark Elf taunting her from above her. She felt herself get flipped over on her back, now able to see the two figures looming over her, "Finish her, thrall," The Dark Elf ordered the Dragonborn before walking out of Lydia's view.

"Uhhhh," The Dragonborn responded before wielding his greatsword and pressing it against her stomach.

"My Thane, please," She reached up towards him, but only felt the blade pierce through her armor and cut into her. She let out a deafening scream as blood rushed out of the wound. Lydia started to breathe heavily as she stared at the wound, causing her heart to race and more blood squirt outwards. The Dragonborn let his grip go from the greatsword and began to walk to his new master. Lydia extended her arm once more to the Dragonborn, "Please..."

Upon hearing this, the Dragonborn stopped in his track and slowly turned back to her. For a moment she thought that had just worked, but the Dragonborn drew in a large amount of air, "Fus..." Lydia's eye's widened, "...Ro!"

With his words feeling like a stone wall, Lydia was sent soaring away from the two and found herself freefalling. She was falling too far in fact, his voice wasn't able to send her that far up. A sudden submersion in water answered her question, he had blown her off the island. Her vision faded in and out of blackness, as she watched as the moon continued to shrink and her blood filled whatever area of sight she had. She was dead and she knew it.

It was quite the adventure while it lasted, but it ended now. She took a breathe of water and closed her eyes.

Maybe she'll see her Thane again in Sovngarde.

* * *

**End of chapter 1, please tell me how you think of it!**


End file.
